Happily Not In Love
by rachael-ly
Summary: They say marriage is a holy union between two individuals who love each other. But for Lovino Vargas and Julchen Beilschmidt? Fat chance! Forced to marry for at least a year, the two start living together. Chaos is inevitable, but what about love? [Human AU ManoNyo!Pru] [Rated M for future chapters]
1. We Have To

"No, it has to be white. Who wears black on their wedding day?"

"Maybe if your favorite color was a little livelier I'd have a different suggestion, idiota."

Lovino scowled at his soon to be wife, eyes now away from the portfolio full of wedding gowns, all with different colors and designs. They started going through the photos 2 hours ago and as usual, Julchen insulted every single design, there was always a flaw.

It's too beady.

Why would I wear THAT?

Lime isn't my color.

That makes my chest look even flatter.

Do I look like a granny to you?

I want a nice, long one.

Ew, no I'd look like a clown!

Now you're just insulting me.

This continued on and on until the brunette finally gave up and stood up, "Why do you even want to plan for this stupid wedding? You don't even want to marry me!"

"It's a wedding. MY wedding. I want to look the part, at least." Julchen gave him a loud "hmp" and removed her reading glasses. "I don't want my first wedding to suck, what would my future husband think?"

"No idea. Pretty sure my future wife would laugh at my choice for a wife- of all people, I 'chose' an idiot who can't even pick a fucking gown!"

Already feeling his temper rise, Lovino stood up, placed both his hands in his pockets and gave his fiancé a glare. "I'm going home."

"I. Don't. Care." spat Julchen harshly, arms now crossed and her eyes closed. "Go home and eat those tomatoes of yours. And tell your brother I said hi. At least HE's tolerable!"

The day went by slowly, with both the bride and groom irritated at each other. It was a bad idea to let them join in the planning. It was even worst to leave them alone in the same room. Concerned third parties would almost always intervene, making sure they didn't kill each other in their sleep. They all asked them why they even want to marry if they can't last 5 minutes without arguing. Both only had one answer:

"We have to."

* * *

Three months ago, everyone assumed it was an april fool's joke. It was the first of April when they had gathered to party and it was then when they announced their engagement.

"Nice try, man. Think of a better one next time!"

"Jules, my sweet, you're hurting my heart with such lies!"

"Wow, is that a real ring?"

They all had to admit it was a wonderful ring. Julchen's thin and pale finger had a beautiful onyx ring on it, making most of their female friends jealous. For a joke, they sure had great props.

Julchen cleared her throat loudly enough to shush all the laughing that went on. The attention was now on her and she smirked at this, her red-violet eyes twinkled along with the onyx on her finger. "If it's really a joke... then why would I do this?"

Lovino, who had been fighting the urge to stop this nonsense but had went along and stood beside her, froze in shock when the collar of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled down. The small albino had gone on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, causing the room to fall silent.

Seconds later, they cheered, some laughing, a few unable to react.

"So it's true, fratello? I thought you hated Julchen?" Feliciano asked, a very clear hint of happiness in his tone as he held Julchen's hand, kissing it gently. "Sister-in-law is a good title, ve~?"

From behind the crowd that was at the front came a gorgeous European woman with short, light brown hair. She tilted her head to the side, eyes directed at Lovino, "Really, Lovi? I mean I love Jules but you always said you didn't like her?"

More voices came, all having similar remarks. Feliciano was one of the few who seemed to be beaming with positive vibes at the news. He went back to get some drinks, only to be replaced by unwanted people and their irritating questions. Julchen turned to look at Lovino, who seemed to be amused at the reactions and their ability to express how much he disliked her. While she could easily say she had a certain dislike for the italian, she had to admit it was more of a 'I want to annoy you' sort of feeling instead of hatred.

"Guys, I'm still here you know." Mildly irritated at the doubts directed at Lovino's choice, Julchen was about to throw a rude comeback when she felt an arm drape over her shoulders. "Where'd ya get the prop, shorty? The kiss made it convincing for a second, nice save."

Cheeks heating up, she tried to push the tall man away, his weight a little too uncomfortable. "Get off!" she demanded, a little pout forming on her lips. Daniel complied and shrugged, it was easy to see he didn't believe the news by one bit. "It's not a lie you know." She told him specifically. "And," Her head turned to the crowd who were all still unsure of what to think, ",if you all won't believe me, then none of you are invited!"

The party continued after a short while, more April fool's joke came, and some took the liberty of teasing the newly engaged whether or not it was true.

It wasn't until they heard Julchen moved in with Lovino two weeks after April 1st till they finally believed it to be true.

"I did say it wasn't a lie." She replied coolly to her two best friends, Isabella and Marianne. While both happy for their friend, they were still having doubts. "But when-"

"-we've been secretly dating for over a year now. Decided to come out clean to show off this baby." Her ring shined as she raised it up. "Don't give me that look, Marie. It's for ~love~, happy?"

"And passion?" Added the somewhat convinced Spaniard quickly.

"And passion." Said Julchen with a quick nod.

Things didn't go as smoothly on Lovino's end. His own group of friends was as curious and interested as Julchen's, but instead of responding calmly, he blessed them with curses. "Just shut the fuck up, okay?!" He was trying not to rage but he was already red from embarrassment and fury. Why'd they have to ask about their sex life as soon as he said they'd been dating formerly for a year?

He never should have taken all those calls. Refusing to open the front door would have been good too... It was driving him mad.

Another week later, and they were receiving congratulations from friends and families, as well as offers to help in planning their wedding. It was all sunshine and rainbows. They thought they'd openly show their relationship, but they couldn't have been more wrong. After being in the same place as the newly engaged, they realized they were still the same two individuals who couldn't stand each other. To this day, they still have no idea why they'd do something so unusual. And as the wedding grew close, it all seemed so forced, like they really HAD to marry each other.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday night, Julchen and Lovino both rested on their living room couch, except instead of sitting as closely and intimately as possible, they were on the opposite sides.

"Cook me something."

"Already ate."

"Never said it should be for two."

"Fuck off."

Silence dawned on them. Julchen grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Just as she was about to switch it to the sports channel, Lovino groaned. "What now?" She asked hesitantly. "Nothing."

She didn't believe him though, instead, she turned the volume louder. "Turn it off!"

"I want to watch!"

"I don't want to!"

Grumbling to herself, she turned it off and threw the remote at his face, automatically making him stand up, fuming. "Hey!"

"You deserved it."

Julchen stood up and headed for the bathroom. A nice long bath would calm her nerves. Ever since she started living at Lovino's, her temper started matching with his. Maybe it's a temporary thing... she told herself hopefully. The warm water on her skin did in fact calm her; her mind had already forgotten the nasty Italian on the couch.

Face covered with his hands, Lovino lied down on the couch, groaning. This was a horrible idea. He told himself repeatedly. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate that stupid woman! Thinking of how much the albino irritated him only made his mood worst. He won't be able to last long; he knows it all too well. But... still. He had to try.

By 10 in the evening they found themselves in the same room again. Julchen was on the bed, blogging on her laptop while Lovino had just come in wearing his bathrobe. Neither acknowledged each other's presence. He went ahead and changed into a grey shirt and his favorite tomato designed boxers. Seeing this, Julchen couldn't help but laugh at his choice of undergarments, "Nice pants, Romeo. Very attractive."

"At least I'm wearing something." Turning scarlet at her mockery, Lovino turned to the mirror, slapping himself hard on both cheeks. Even though they were engaged, he still hoped Julchen would show some sort of restrain when it came to revealing her body. On most days she'd just wear an oversized shirt to sleep. On some, like tonight, just her underwear. It's not like he's never seen a woman's bare body before. It's most of the fact it's that stupid German who's almost naked in front of him!

This is why I want to sleep first. Lovino thought to himself as he sighed. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with his soon to be wife. And then there's the troubling thought of a honeymoon—if this was all just a setup, will they even have the sex?

She wanted the full deal, at least let me have some—NO, LOVINO, SHUT UP. YOU WILL NOT THINK ABOUT SEX WITH THAT WOMAN. YOU. WILL. NOT.

"Hey, what's keeping ya? Reflection too ugly you're trying to squint and make it better?" Said a voice that he's grown so accustomed to, it's like his system already developed a spot in his brain for tolerating her better. But it didn't work all the time. "What was that? Talking to yourself again? That's a sign of insanity, you know. Can't have a psycho ugly wife, better see a doctor soon."

Receiving no response aside from the sounds of typing, Lovino grumbled, annoyed how he was ignored like that. He took one last look on the mirror beside their cabinet, fixed his hair a bit, and headed towards the bed. There was some music on, so he took a quick glimpse at the laptop screen, only to find a goat making odd noises. "The fuck is that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at your kind. Gotta know the family, right?" She replied with that same tone of mockery she always uses; high pitched with a hint of sarcasm and a distinct Julchen Beilschmidt sass. "Kidding, Vino. Here, look."

Pulling him down by the arm to bed, she made Lovino sit down on a spot next to her so he can see better. It was just random clips of goats on youtube, all making ungoatlike wail, admittedly, it was hilarious. Even if he tried to stifle a laugh, Julchen already knew she was successful at making him agree it was amusing. "Seeee? Funny right?" She laughed for a good while before eventually yawning. Lately they've been sleeping early because of appointments in the morning as early as 8am.

"Close the lights, will you?" Julchen turned off her laptop and stretched her arms, another yawn escaping her.

"Do it yourself." Even if he said this, the brunette already stood up and headed for the door where the light switch was. Maybe they needed one of those double switches—one beside their bed. It'd be easier than going back and forth to the door. He went back to the bed, and lied down on his side. Julchen was already facing the other side, her back turned against him. Since it was a fairly big bed, there was a big, noticeable gap in between them; as if two other people could fit in between. Roughly 3 kids if they were all healthy and ranged from 1-7 year olds.

The thought made him blush.

"Night, jerk." Said Lovino out of the blue, the covers now covering half of his face.

"Night, stupid." Replied Julchen with her softer, sleepy voice, her hand tugging on the cover that was slowly slipping off her torso.

* * *

**Word Count**: 2,128

* * *

**Author's notes**: I'm both happy and sad to announce I'm continuing Awesomeness and Blasphemy by...abandoning it and rewriting the concept. If you don't know what I'm talking about, AaB is a JulLovi fic I made 2 years ago but I stopped updating after 4 chapters or so. Still! My feels for these two still lives on and I want to give them a little justice through a human AU.

The story so far is vague, yes? Hopefully it's not too vague. Reviews would be much appreciated and follow the story if you want to know what happens to these two 3


	2. The one with the Grumpy, Old Man

"What the hell was that for!"

"Y-you kissed me first!"

"Shut up!"

A fuming and flustered Julchen hid her face under the covers of their bed, mumbling this and that about a certain Italian. 'Their' meaning hers and his, aka Julchen's and Lovino's.

Meanwhile, Lovino was on the floor, also red with anger and embarrassment as he tries to recover from being pushed out of the bed. He looked away, now focusing on the slippers near the bed. They were white and had small bunny ears. Julchen's, of course. His was just a plain maroon, which happened to be under the bed. "Idiota…" He cursed under his breath before standing up to take one of the many pillows on their bed. He didn't even do anything wrong and he was rudely pushed out of the bed! _Hmp!_

"I'm sleeping on the couch." He informed her while he reached for his slippers. To which she replies with a mumbled, "Whatever."

Obviously not liking the response, Lovino just left and headed for the couch.

* * *

Sitting up with her back against a pillow, Julchen focused her eyes on her laptop screen. It was on full volume, and she happened to download a copy with a high resolution— she's ready to watch UP.

The animated film always tickled her heart. The kid was cute and adorable. Annoying, but still cute. The story line and the animation were good. The characters were easy to be attached to. And the few minutes spent on that ONE scene always pulled her heart strings. Sometimes, she only watched the movie just to see that scene.

As the movie progressed, Julchen found herself falling slowly into the bed. From sitting up, she was now lying down; her legs slightly arched so she can slant her laptop and still see the screen. It was almost time for that scene. That oh so heartbreaking scene…

"What are you doing?"

A voice suddenly disrupted her focus. The lights got turned on all of a sudden, causing her to flinch and blink a few times as the light stung her eyes. "Damn it, Vino!"

Lovino just scoffed, refusing to say the sorry he said in his mind outloud. Instead, he just walked over to the bed and took a glimpse of what she was doing—a habit he's gotten into lately. Julchen's internet life and the amount of time she spends in her laptop made him too curious, this being one of those times. "… not that again."

This was the third time he'd seen her watch that movie, and on the first and second time, he just ignored her and left the house. This time, however, it was time for bed, and here she was, still watching a movie. He reached for the light switch they had installed near the bed side, turning everything dark again, leaving just the light of the laptop to illuminate the room. Lovino crawled on the bed, and sat up next to Julchen. "I'm watching, too and you can't stop me."

"Want me to repeat the whole movi—"

"No." And with that, he pressed the spacebar on her laptop and the movie started playing again. Julchen just rolled her eyes, unable to believe the guy beside him, and decided to watch. Her favorite scene was about to unfold.

And there it was. In a matter of minutes, a seemingly childish animated film broke her heart. The story between the two married couple was touchingly beautiful. As well as incredibly heartbreaking. The wife died leaving the husband to be grumpy and alone.

"Why'd you do that for?!" Lovino protested as Julchen closed her movie player, apparently, that one scene was all she was waiting for. "I already know how the rest of the movie goes, I only needed to see that scene~" She teased him even more by poking his cheek, her eyes glinting with mischief, "You should learn from them you know~ The guy there always took care of his awesome wife and treated her properly. You on the other hand… pfffffffft!"

"You're not my wife." He turned his head to the side, swatting her hand away. "Correction, Vino. Not yet~"

After shutting down her laptop, Julchen placed it on the bed side table and turned to her fiancé. He was already reaching for the covers when she startled crawling towards him, putting herself directly in front of him, her hands now reaching for his own. "You know… we never really did anything…" she purred using a tone she never used on him before. He's heard that tone- in bars, and parties- she used them sometimes, but never on him. "… a little practice won't hurt, won't it, _Vino_~?"

The brunette didn't move. Was this a trick? She sure sounded convincing. There was a smirk on her face as she started leaning forward. Their faces were slowly losing distance, and soon enough, she was kissing him. Just like that time on April fools, she stole another kiss from him.

Instead of freezing in place like last time, however, Lovino leaned forward to kiss back. He was about to open his mouth when he suddenly felt himself falling off the bed, the last feeling he got was a lick on his own lips and a tongue asking for entrance.

* * *

Why he was suddenly pushed away still remains a mystery to him when he woke up the next morning on the couch. The scent of coffee, eggs and bacon filled the living room, and because of the strong aroma, Lovino suddenly felt hungry. Maybe if he asked nicely he can ask for a serving of his own. Julchen never cooked anything for him even though he cooked for her sometimes when he felt nice.

He wasn't new to sleeping on the couch so it wasn't too uncomfortable. In fact, it wasn't half bad. Lovino immediately got up, stretched his arms a bit, and headed straight to the kitchen, quickly spotting his fiancé wearing a light green apron and the same oversized shirt she was wearing yesterday that made her appear like she wasn't wearing shorts. Looking up at the clock, it was already past 9 am. If she was still in her pjs, that just meant one thing—no wedding appointments today. _Finally!_

"If you keep eating like that you'll eventually get fat." His out of the blue comment made Julchen jump a little; almost dropping the egg she was taking out of the pan. "DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT." She hissed, head quickly turned to face him. Her hair was held up by a sloppy bun, the bangs that usually hid her forehead were set aside with a thin, yellow headband. Julchen looked cute, even Lovino had to admit that. And if he tried to admit a few more things, he might even say she looked beautiful despite the messy look.

Backing away, Lovino headed for the fridge and took out a carton of milk. He then poured it over a glass and decided he'll just fix himself something after Julchen's done cooking her breakfast. In the meantime, he just sat down on the small dining table, busy drinking his milk, his eyes wandering every now and then at Julchen's back. "Morning." He realized he hasn't greeted her yet, so he did, as late as it may seem. He saw Julchen shrug her shoulders, refusing to take a few seconds to look back as she replied with a "Morning." of her own. Lovino just took another sip from his glass of milk.

"My folks are visiting next month." said Julchen as she placed a plate in front of the daydreaming Lovino. He was just imagining that movie from last night when the scent of eggs and bacon filled his nostrils again. He looked up; obviously startled he actually got breakfast. "Your folks?"

"My folks." She repeated as she took her seat opposite to him and began eating like she didn't announce something so suddenly. "So… what's the story now?"

Waiting for her to finish chewing her food, Lovino kept his eyes fixated on her, eagerly waiting for a response. She was the one who usually had a plan. She was the one who usually had a scheme sorted out. And she was the one who made up stories to make everything seem real. "Mmm, nothing too scripted from my side. Just hang with them for a while, try to go for a romantic storyline—oh and details. They LOVE details. Make something up, you're Italian, you're probably good at those."

Julchen took another bite from her bacon, eating so calmly it almost made Lovino snatch the plate away from her so she can explain. Obviously, she was trying not to explain why they, whoever her folks were, suddenly wanted to visit. How many guests will she have anyway?!

"So this breakfast…"

"A bribe. Yes."

After a heavy sigh, Lovino quickly finished his breakfast, not once looking at the woman in front of her. _What a pain in the ass… why do I have to meet them?!_ His scowl was so obvious; it irked Julchen to the point where she just stood up, her plate in hand. "I'm eating in the living room since you're being Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows again."

"That's 'cause you suddenly want me to meet your family!"

"You're bound to meet 'em, stupid! And I was planning on helping you, just so you know!"

"I don't care, how am I suppose to—what?"

"Oh, clean your ears for once!"

A huff and a stomp later, Julchen was off to the living room. He keeps overreacting at the smallest things and Julchen's shortened temper wasn't making it any better. At first she wanted to stick around and help him a bit, but if he keeps being an ass then she's going to leave him alone with her family while they bombard him with questions.

Just as she turned on the tv, Lovino blocked her view, still looking grumpy, but he was looking away with his arms crossed, a hint of a blush adorning his cheeks—this was his 'I'm sorry, please help me' look. A look Julchen liked very much.

"Say sorry and I'll tell you how to survive next month." She said in a very demanding tone, obviously aware she was in charge.

"Sorry." He muttered bashfully, mentally cursing her for that tone of hers.

"Na-uh, Vino. With feelings! And promise me you'll cook for me for a month."

"A week."

"Two weeks."

"Deal. I'm sorry."

Grinning at her victory, Julchen placed the plate on her lap and patted the seat next to her. Lovino took the hint and sat down like an obedient puppy, his curl bobbing along cutely. "It's still a month from now so you don't have to worry. But… here's what you have to do—"

* * *

"Lovi!" The tall, Spaniard hugged her favorite Italian, smothering him immediately as soon as she saw him. Marianne just tucked her bangs behind her ears and sighed, deciding to leave them be. "Jules, you sure you don't want to go out?"

"Yup. Movie marathon day~" Tugging on the end of her beige hooded jacket, Julchen gave a little twirl, showing off the italian's garment. "He he~ it's not too large but it's cozy. Gave it to me when we first started dating! Sweet little fucker, isn't he?"

Lovino simply groaned, partly because of the statement, but mostly because of the smothering. After a few chit chat between the trio, the two guests decided to leave, leaving the couple alone again. Julchen locked the door and leaned back on it, sighing. "They really need to stop with the surprise visits."

"What? So you can talk about me giving you stuff behind my back?" That was his favorite jacket. He never even wanted to give her that! For effect, she says. Pffft. She just wanted his jacket… "Aww c'mon. They thought it was adorable, I made you look sweet!"

Lovino admitted it did give off that kind of expression, but he IS sweet! Just not to Julchen. It's impossible to even be nice to someone who kept annoying you. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Lovino looked at Julchen eagerly, a question in mind. "Fine. Keep the jacket. But what about the other one?"

Truthfully confused, Julchen simply looked up at him, blinking. What other one? "Don't give me that look! I meant the movie marathon day bit! You… mentioned something about it earlier…" He trailed off, eyes now on the ground. While he didn't like the company of his fiancé, he liked her movies. And just recently he learned she was tolerable when watching a movie with. The brief silence irked him, and he had no choice but to glare up at her, expecting something. "W-well?"

"…. Pfffft…." Unable to control herself, Julchen laughed, her first covering her mouth. "You want to have a movie marathon… with me? Pfffft….what's gotten into you suddenly…ahahaha!"

"Stop laughing, _idiota_! What if those jerks start asking about them! Best to… best to have an answer ready, just in case!" Red all over yet again, Lovino turned on his heel, about to head to the bedroom. "Fine, keep laughing. I'll watch on my own. I'm borrowing your laptop!"

"Do you even know the password?" Still leaning against the door, Julchen chuckled and teased him, sure he was clueless. Did he even know where she stored her movies? "I… don't… just watch it with me already, you have nothing better to do anyway!"

"Teasing you is something I'm currently doing."Another chuckle escaped her while she left the comforts of the door and headed for their bedroom too. She was already thinking about what movies they could watch. If she wasn't so scared, she'd recommend a horror film just to see if Lovino was jumpy. Maybe something mild… a thriller! Like Scream… "Say…Vino?" She asked with an innocent tone as she climbed on the bed, laptop in hand. "What?" He was already calling dibs on some pillows, putting them together in one bundle right in the middle. Julchen thought it was cute, but decided not to voice that minor observation. "Oh… nothing. I'm just wondering if you're okay with these movies—"

* * *

"OUCH! Stop that!" Lovino groaned as he rubbed his poor chin. This was the 3rd time Julchen suddenly jumped up, hitting him on his chin. Allowing her to sit in front of him and even lean on his torso seemed like a nice idea at first. She was like a teddy bear. Her long, silvery hair was soft and tickled his skin. He liked resting his head on top of hers. And sometimes she allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist so they could anticipate the next kill together. But as soon as Julchen was suddenly caught off guard, she'd jump up and hit Lovino unintentionally. "What're you talking about? Stop being such a baby and just watc—HE'S BEHIND YOU OH GOD, RUN!"

She leaned back on him some more and squirmed a bit, her hands pulling the covers up to her nose level. For someone who chose what to watch, she sure wasn't doing a very good job at reacting to it. Maybe this was a scheme? She'll lead him on again and when he makes a move—bam, he's kissing the floor again.

Sometimes Lovino hated his urges. No matter how much she hated Julchen, she almost always found a way to tease him and arouse him. He's been doing well so far but if she keeps squirming on the area between his thighs, he's going to lose it.

But Lovino was a gentleman. This charade was still just as it was—everything was fake. They haven't even done anything save for that kiss on April fool's and the one from last night. Lovino would have been fine with nothing more than that but if Julchen keeps leading him on, he can't exactly blame her, right? His arms loosened, but they remained around her, eventually falling from her waist to her hips. He fixed his posture, letting himself sit straight up again and he arched his stretched legs to the side as if they were arms of a chair and Julchen was sitting on him. She's awfully comfy—she's well wrapped with blankets, one of her hands was holding on to his arm, and she was leaning back on him with ease. Almost like a couple.

Almost.

Another scream came from the movie and Julchen's yelp of surprise rang a little too loudly in Lovino's ears. "It's not that shocking! The background music was hinting he'd appear!"

"I know! But I was thinking it was just this trick the director was using to make the viewers expect, it's not unlikely…" She trailed off. Scared as she may be of a killer randomly appearing to stab her senselessly, she kept watching. Eyes never leaving the screen.

"Let's just watch something else." The brunette suggested, getting awfully tired of a shrieking, headbutting Julchen. "No. Not till you get startled."

"We can watch that movie from last night again."

She suddenly perked up. If she was a rabbit her ears would definitely have extended to full length at the mention of the movie from the night before. "You mean Up?"

"Si. The one with the old grumpy man." Taking initiative, Lovino closed the movie player and waited for Julchen to find the movie for him. "This time, finish the whole movie."

"Fine, but I'm warning you, it pulls your heartstrings. Before you know it, you're already sobbing." She said with a little enthusiasm as she drew her knees closer to her, a hand reaching out to her laptop so she can play the movie she's watched so many times before.

* * *

"Talking dogs are annoying, but a pup doesn't sound so bad. Think we can get one just for show, jerk face? I'll make the story up an—" Lovino was just about to suggest getting a puppy for the both of them when he heard a small snore coming from below his chin. Moving his head carefully, he checked on the small woman below him, confirming she's now asleep. "… I'm never going to finish this movie." Shutting the laptop down, Lovino carefully moved the small machine to the bedside drawer and placed Julchen down on her side of the bed. It was siesta time anyway…

The urge to snuggle up and hug her from behind was too strong, but Lovino kept his hands off. Like hell he'd do that to that potato eating woman. He'd probably get smacked for it again. Pffft. Instead, he turned his back around her and decided to sleep like he usually did.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

And it didn't take long for Julchen's sleepy self to roll over to his side, eventually being close enough for her body to naturally react to the warmth beside her as if the usually grumpy Italian was a cuddly teddy bear.

* * *

**Word Count**: 3,173

* * *

**Author's notes**: I need to stop writing at 5 in the morning when I'm sleep deprived... Ah... I just have these headcanon Julchen loves movies? And who doesn't love that one scene from up? It's short but beautiful :heartbroken:

Anyway, things are still a little too unclear, right? But everything's going to be cleared in the coming chapters. For now, have this movie-centric fic, and a frustrated Lovino :D

Reviews would be much appreciated and follow the story if you want to know what happens to these two ^^

midnight sawc hehe Daniel was definitely sly last chapter. He's going to make appearances in this fic and in those times, he won't be cheering for these two. Whatever questions you may have will get explained later on~ notice how they haven't mentioned why they have to get married yet? owo

anon I will definitely continue! Thanks for reading!


	3. Mr I'm-Wearing-a-suit

"Do we really have to go shopping?" asked Lovino, not liking the idea of having to walk around store after store carrying someone else's bag. As much as he loved looking presentable, doing so for the sake of his fiancé's family was a whole different matter.

"Aww c'mon, Vino. Are we going to have this conversation again?" Julchen rolled her eyes, exasperated at his soon to be husband's lack of enthusiasm. He agreed while they first talked about it in bed during the inevitable cuddling session after watching a movie, but when she mentioned it again during breakfast, he suddenly refused! The nerve of that bastard! "It's just ONE afternoon out with me, it won't hurt to be a little more convincing every once and a while."

Lovino scoffed. That line has been used far too many times. To be more convincing she says… keh. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Julchen just wanted to spend time with him or something. Impossible, of course. But it was implied! Stealing a glance or two as they walked inside the mall, Lovino couldn't help but wonder what Julchen was thinking. She looked too ecstatic about shopping. Women in general share the same trait, but she can always bring her girl friends instead of him! Plus, he wanted to sleep in today.

A sigh escaped him as he saw her run close to a store's window. Her face was now almost glued to the glass window as she tried her best not to go gaga over a pair of high heels.

She already bought a few pairs last week, and if he remembers correctly, she promised not to buy any more for a few months since it will just end up taking too much space.

Her face right now told him she regretted ever promising that in his presence.

"Just buy the damn thing already." Lovino spat out, growing tired of seeing her act like a small puppy asking for a bone. She wasn't allowed to be cute. And more importantly, she wasn't allowed to make him think she looks cute!

"W-what are you talking about?" Julchen spun away from the glass and fiddled with her fingers. "I have perfect self-control; I promised I wouldn't buy anymore. And I won't!" She stuck her tongue out at him, which confused him greatly since she was acting even more childish as usual today. Before he can even retort, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the store. "I want ice cream."

"Wait, Julchen—" Too late. Julchen was looking back at him while she tried to drag him away, obviously failing to notice the person who was walking towards her since she was too busy scolding him for refusing to move. Julchen looked up, her eyebrows almost knitted together as she sent a nasty look towards the man who got in her way. "Watch it—Artie?"

Lovino crouched down behind Julchen and was about to help her up when she changed from 'I will fucking punch you in the face for embarrassing me like this' to 'oh my god hey I know you!'

"Still as careless as ever, I see." The man she called Artie said smoothly and shook his head, a hint of a smile on his face. _What the fuck are you smiling for; you knocked her down—why are you smiling back?!_

A fancy man was what Lovino would use to describe the blond with the short, unruly hair and the eye catching thick eyebrows. He was dressed in a clean and sleek suit, making Lovino in his plain baseball tee and pants look incomparable. He had a distinguishable accent too, he's definitely a Brit.

When 'Artie' offered a hand to help Julchen up and she was about to reach and take said hand, Lovino's mind went on overdrive. _Hell. No._

He lifted Julchen up so she can stand on her own two feet by pressing his hands firmly on both shoulders, pulling her up along with him. Artie didn't seem to mind; he simply took back his hand and switched his attention to his tie which he ever so casually fixed.

_Bastard._

"Thanks, Vino." Said Julchen in a somewhat sweet voice. Lovino was about to pull a smug smile directed at Mr. I'm wearing a suit until Julchen suddenly laughed.

Not in her usual loud, annoying way, but through the form of a girlish giggle. "Ju-?"

"What're the odds of meeting like that again, it's like you planned it all along, huh?" Lovino tried not to look too curious, but the familiarity in how she was speaking to him admittedly caught his interest. So this man was one of her friends—how come he's never seen him before? Or she never mentioned an 'Artie'?

The man in question let out a small shrug, a hand notably still on his tie. He adjusted it a bit and said, "Maybe I did. It's romantic that way, don't you agree?"

Cue, the same giggle from earlier.

Lovino couldn't help but clear his throat to make his presence known. Artie gave him a quick scan from head to toe. He raised a curios brow, and looked back at Julchen and then back to Lovino. It was as if he just processed that he was with her this entire time. "Last time I checked, it was a different brunette, Jules." He let out a small scoff, making Lovino's mood even sourer. What did he mean it was a different brunette?! "So sorry for the rudeness, I'm Arthur Kirkland. And you are?"

Lovino didn't bother accepting the handshake offered to him. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked away. He was feeling irritated more so than usual and he couldn't point a finger at the reason just yet. It had something to do with Julchen and Arthur Kirkland, but he was sure it wasn't jealousy. It just couldn't be.

"Lovino Vargas." He said bitterly. Julchen didn't seem to like his tone so she smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Excuse my rude fiancé; he's like that with everyone."

"Your what?" Arthur's face was picture perfect—atleast for Lovino. He looked as though he just lost a million dollar bet and the way his confident and cool expression disappeared for a moment was enough for the now smirking Italian. Julchen failed to notice how Lovino was enjoying himself with the turn of events and nodded. "Surprise~ I'm engaged. See?"

On cue, she raised her hand and showed off the beautiful ring she's been wearing for the past 4 months. Arthur took her hand and observed the ring. After a few seconds, he looked up at Lovino, still holding her hand, "Good choice."

Good.

As if it was just a so-and-so and he could have done way better.

Lovino suddenly felt irritated again, unsure of himself if he was just overreacting or this man simply had the ability to irate anyone he meets.

The ability didn't seem to work on Julchen though.

"That's an understatement, it looks amazing on me!" Julchen exclaimed in her usual energetic way. She pulled her hand away from Arthur's hold and wrapped an arm around Lovino's shoulders, shocking him a bit but somehow it gave him a feeling of relief. They were still going with their couple act even though she looked like she was in the presence of a past lover. Was he? He needed to ask but now wasn't the time. "We were just about to get ice cream, want to tag along?"

"No, no, I don't want to intrude on your date." Arthur answered at once, a small smile present on his lips. Somehow the calm and cool look was back. "But we have to get reacquainted again. And soon. Is it possible to meet tomorrow?" He met eyes with Lovino, making it seem like the question was directed for him except by 'we' he meant him and Julchen. He was asking for permission.

Hesitantly, Lovino nodded. It was just going to be a stupid meet up between friends. Besides, he shouldn't even care! "Actually no, we can't." Julchen suddenly said, shocking the two males. She elbowed Lovino on his side and shot him a nasty look, "Don't tell me you forgot THEY'RE dropping by tomorrow to see YOU. God, Vino. We were just talking about it this morning!"

She is… angry? Lovino was sure this was her angry tone and not the joking one too. She suddenly crossed her arms and huffed. Earlier she was such in a good and giggly mood; suddenly she's huffing like an 8 year old girl who didn't get what she wanted. "The fuck is your problem?"

Arthur didn't seem as surprised as he was earlier; in fact, he looked as though this was normal for her! In a way, yes, but not to this extent! "Perhaps later for an early dinner?" He offered as he started taking something from his pocket.

Julchen let out a sigh, "Still persistent, aren't you?"

"Always." He said simply, now handing out a card that he took from his bulky wallet. "Contact me after you're done shopping?"

That made Lovino deadpan for a moment. She just told him earlier he was her fiancé and he's casually asking her out for dinner after they finished shopping as if he was going to be completely fine with that. Sure he asked for permission indirectly earlier, but this was a completely different matter. Did he suddenly think just because she raged all of a sudden he was free to do what he wants now? The nerve of that stupid, fancy, suited blondie-

"Pffft…. You're going to make this bastard jealous if you keep that up, you know." Julchen rested the side of her head on Lovino's arm once again confusing the brunette. "I'll see you some other time, bye Arts!"

And just like that they left the company of Arthur Kirkland. He didn't seem to mind though; Lovino heard him sigh but didn't call out.

_Good riddance, bastard._

As glad as he was to be away from that hate inducing and fiancé stealing man, he still had questions he wanted to be answered. For example, "What the hell is up with your mood? You've been acting crazy for a while now!"

"Huh?" She asked sweetly, apparently back to that phase again. "Do you _want _me to leave you and go with him instead?"

"D-do whatever you want, I don't care!" Lovino flustered up, refusing to admit her closeness with Arthur made him want to punch the guy. "But we won't look convincing if you do. So… so don't!"

Ah. For once, he was the one who was using that excuse. It wasn't until now did Lovino realize just how handy it was. As long as it concerned the both of them, he was starting to think it can be an excuse for anything. Like how they ended up shopping today even Lovino didn't want to. Or Lovino indirectly telling Julchen not to see that bastard called Arthur even though it was just because of personal reasons.

"Okay." Answered Julchen simply, snapping Lovino out of his thoughts. "But I still have to meet him eventually, it won't be just the two of us, don't worry."

And there it was again.

Relief.

And confusion by the sudden relief.

Lovino chose not to question the odd feeling anymore and just ignore it. Instead, he stopped walking, causing Julchen, who's arm was still around his, stop too. "Why'd you—"

"Let's go back for a bit." He told her before turning around, retracing their steps to go back to only Lovino knows where. "Back where?" She asked, her tone was shifting again, and it wasn't the very pleasant kind.

That, however, changed significantly once she realized where he took her back—they were back at the shop with the glorious red t-strap heel she was eyeing earlier. "You won't technically break a promise if _I_ buy it for you, right?"

Beaming at him with her truthfully delighted grins, Julchen nodded, "Right!"

* * *

"So this is why you've been like that…"

Lovino noted a newly discovered finding, somehow amused that the reason was something so simple. "Of course, that's the only realistic reason…" He continued mumbling to himself, failing to notice the door just opened and Julchen just came out of the bath.

She shrieked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING CREEP!"

With only a towel to keep her from being completely naked, Julchen immediately ran to Lovino who was standing besides the laundry basket and snatched the pair of shorts she was wearing last night. "CREEP!"

Lovino tried his best not to laugh but it was already too late. Last night, after their little shopping date, Julchen made dinner for the both of them. He expected something from her homeland but instead, she made a mildly spicy curry. For once they even stayed in the living room for a bit and watched tv while sharing ice cream. She was being unusually sweet, and after debating with himself in his mind, Lovino played along, seeing no harm in doing so.

When they were about to sleep, however, Julchen suddenly told him to stay away from her. Lovino was certain she was playing with him all this time.

Turns out it was all for a different reason.

Lovino forgot to take his wallet out of his pants when he changed clothes last night, so he rummaged through the laundry basket while Julchen was apparently in the bathroom. He didn't mean to, but he stumbled upon Julchen's shorts, noticing a red stain on it.

"You shouldn't mix your stained clothes with the rest, _Jules._ It's disgusting." He smirked at her, watching in amusement as her face turned into a tomato. Revenge was too sweet. Usually it was her in this position; her smirk was getting too tiresome to look at! "You're a real ass."

"At least mine isn't bloody."

Lovino ran out of the room, leaving Julchen throwing anything she can get a hold on towards him as she shrieked in fury and embarrassment. "LOVINO VARGAS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Can't, I'm getting something for later!" He shouted a response, taking his keys immediately from their key bowl before Julchen decided to run after him. Her family was going to visit soon, and he only had a few more hours before they arrived. At the moment, he wasn't sure if he can leave a pretty good impression, so he decided to go out for a bit, maybe get some air. "They're arriving in 3 hours, don't leave!" Her voice was less loud now that he's already at the door way, but he heard it nonetheless.

"I know that…" He mumbled as he put on his shoes, the nervousness creeping up to him suddenly. "I'LL BE BACK BEFORE THEY ARRIVE!"

Leaving before Julchen can rage some more, Lovino headed out of their flat and walked towards the nearby park. He always had a natural affinity when it came to nature, and the park he was heading to was full of trees and well cared for flowers. It was sure to clear his head, even if it was just for a while.

The park already had one too many people visiting it; it was a Sunday morning afterall. They were mostly kids and a guardian or two. A few pets and their owners and the usual joggers. Somehow, just looking at the liveliness had a relaxing feeling to it.

_Maybe I should have brought Jul here._

He thought idly to himself as he sat on a vacant bench near the large fountain in the center of the park. Julchen wasn't showing it, but he was sure she was feeling nervous about her family's visit, too. If he texted her now, maybe she'll drop by too and let him off the hook for teasing her about her monthly issue.

Just as he was about to reach for his phone, he happened to look up and meet eyes with a jogger who was passing by. Green eyes met hazel, and at once, Lovino's day became horrible.

He just had to meet him again.

"I'm guessing you fought."

"So what if we did?"

"You won't get far with an attitude like that, Lovino Vargas."

"Right. Because hitting on engaged women makes you a saint, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur merely raises a brow at him in amusement, not shaken at all. "So she hasn't told you her relation with me?"

This made Lovino stop at once, unable to retort with a full sentence. "Told me… what?"

Arthur stares down at Lovino with a look of disbelief, muttering something that he failed to catch. "And to think you're meeting her family… that girl has some explaining to do." Wiping a sweat from his cheek, Arthur sat on the same bench as Lovino and leaned back, appearing tired from his exercise. He was quiet for a while and Lovino wanted to shake him so he'll spill the beans already. But he decided to be patient this time around, choosing to sit still and wait for Arthur to speak up.

"It's shocking how you're not forcing me to speak—maybe I should choose not to tell?" Arthur teased him, he has only met this man yesterday but Lovino already held him in the list of people he would love to be erased from humanity. "Seeing as she'll tell you eventually, I might as well save her the trouble."

Lovino shifted in his seat, admittedly too curious to say something like he didn't care if he did or did not. Arthur noticed this immediately and let out a small chuckle. "No need to get all excited. Alright then." He paused and took a quick drink from his water bottle. Lovino bit on his cheek to keep himself from telling him off, he was delaying too much and he didn't have much patience left in him.

"You see, Julchen and I were from the same university."

* * *

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Word Count**: 2,129

* * *

**Author's notes**: Delayed because I got sick. Still am and I even wrote this around 1 am while being very sleepy so excuse any possible mistakes

And yay for more confusing things that dont make sense yet! I'm a PrUk lover so aha... excuse me. But this has a plot behind it, i swear. ORz.

* * *

The story so far is vague, yes? Hopefully it's not too vague. Reviews would be much appreciated and follow the story if you want to know what happens to these two


	4. A Leap of Faith

"I love youuuuuuuuu!"

Lovino was currently being smothered by kisses from no one else but Julchen Beilschmidt. Her family just left a few moments ago. And right after they did, the 26 year old woman immediately jumped towards Lovino, causing him to take a few steps back as he tried to support her weight as she hugged him profusely, kissing him repeatedly all over the face afterwards.

Not that he didn't mind the smothering...but…

"J-jul! Can you calm down for a sec before we—"

Fall.

Like Jack and Jill, they came tumbling down with Lovino taking most of the fall. His head and back both started hurting, but just as immediately as the pain came, they were taken away by the continuation of Julchen's 'love'.

Wasting no time whatsoever, she sat in front of him for a brief moment before she pulled on his shirt's neckline, pulling him up towards her to a sloppy, overly excited kiss. "That was… mff….perfect…how did you…pull that… mmm…off…" Julchen managed to converse in between kisses, hands till holding on tightly on his shirt.

While a normal man would love the attention he was getting, Lovino was stuck between confusion and shock. He should be reacting. He should be reciprocating. But a small part of his brain told him he'll just get pushed off the bed somewhere.

Even if they were on the floor and the bed was in another room—still. There's only so much a rejection a man can take.

"-!" His body shifted downwards, this time, he wasn't the one lying on the ground. He was being pulled downwards by no other than Julchen, obviously incredibly giddy, still.

"You're a genius. A romantic genius!" She let out a short burst of giggle, pink adorning her cheeks as the back of her head met with the floor with Lovino just inches infront of her. "I don't know what got into you, but my family actually bought it. You got them convinced!"

And just before he can react, she pulled on him again, her lips gently brushing the side of his neck as she crept her way closer to his ear.

"You know what this means, right?" She whispered in a soft voice, another short burst of a giggle escaping her. The unusual sweetness, especially in her tone was enough to drive Lovino crazy—both for a good and bad reasons.

Bad…. since it was Julchen!

And good since … it's Julchen.

"You…and me… they actually bought it…." This time, she turned his attention to his neck, nuzzling him lovingly, planting a kiss or two here and there in intervals. Lovino, who was as red as a tomato at this point, took shy leaps of faith and indulged himself in her soft hair, his face almost glued to the top of it as she did her magic on his neck, his hands caressing the side of her face, encouraging her.

Don't push me away, damn it. That's not fair!

He said to himself as he felt her stop. His fingers lightly shook. Was he going to get another scolding just because he reciprocated? Heck, he was barely doing anything-

Julchen pulled back momentarily just so she can cup Lovino's face. She didn't seem angry, and Lovino blinked at that, now confused AGAIN. "Ju—"

She shushed him with a brief push of herself upwards for a momentary meeting of the lips. "Lovino Vargas, you miracle worker, you…. Whatever you did, just keep at it." A small smile graced her face. Maybe this was one of those mood swings again.

Her nose touched his and they brushed against it twice before she gave it a chaste kiss. "W-was it really that important?" He finally managed to mutter something he's been dying to ask.

Again, Julchen simply smiled at that before answering. "You think?" Releasing her grip on his shirt, she allowed herself to fall back on the floor again, an arm now covering her eyes while the other lazily sprawled above her. "Let's just say if they didn't like you, you and I won't be getting even a penny after all of this."

Snapping back to reality, Lovino became alarmed. "Wait—it was that important?" He asked in a clearer tone. "If that went badly, this whole thing would have been –"

A grunt escaped her. "Wasted. And you'll be stuck explaining to everyone why you suddenly want to cut off the wedding." Julchen didn't even remove her arms away from her face as she spoke. The sweet tone was gone in an instant, and if anything, she was just monotonous.

"Me?" Lovino asked, baffled. "Why can't it be you?" Emphasis on the you.

"Cause I'll be busy being the one who's heartbroken and then I find a new husband who can do the job."

Speechless yet again, Lovino continued to look at her hidden face, unable to believe just moments ago she was practically offering herself up to him. "You—" No retort came."-Whatever."

She might not have pushed him away physically, but she was doing a better job at it with her words. Lovino moved away from the still lying down Julchen. He didn't want to stand yet. Now that the sudden adrenaline rush from Julchen's affection was over, he was feeling the pain from the fall again. Damn her tackle hug—gravity did a fine job making sure he fell hard.

The brunette turned away, his back now facing her. What does it matter anyway, she's still covering her face—tch. Stupid, inconsiderate, heartless—

Arms slowly made their way around Lovino's waist. Soon enough, a face buried itself at his back. Despite the bitterness he was just feeling, despite that horrible feeling of someone twisting a knife in his stomach, there was an odd comfort that just washed over him. Small. But it was still there. "What now?" He hesitantly held on one of the hands that were on his waist line. "Going to praise me again so you can tell me I'm disposable afterwards?"

Lovino was sure he was mentally prepared for this. He was. He thought he was. It was just Julchen, afterall. Why'd he have to-

"Don't take it personally, hun. The deal's just about to officially start. "

Her voice sounded determined. Different from that sweet one of hers, or that usual annoyingly loud one. Remembering that faithful day they ended up being partners for a deal that seemed like a joke months ago, Lovino found himself unable to believe they just got pass their first checkpoint—making everyone believe they really were intent on marrying. "Just do your end of the deal and I won't. Why the fuck would I in the first place?" Actions contradicting his words yet again, his fingers started searching for a gap between hers, successfully sliding one between a small gap, eventually successfully holding on to her entire hand. "Just—no funny businesses. Or I'll _really _start thinking you're a fucking asshole."

"So you _don't _think I'm an asshole?" She squeezed his hand, a hint of a tease in her tone. "Maybe you don't think I'm _shitty_, too. Eh, Vino?"

_Fuck. Why am I on the losing end again?_ Lovino, thankful he wasn't facing her, managed to mumble another 'Whatever' before deciding it was about time they left the floor. Lifting his weight up, he managed to make Julchen do the same and soon enough, it was just their feet that was on the ground. He released her hand and brushed his nose. Awkward? Yup. This was definitely the definition of awkward.

"Wedding plans—2 days from now." Julchen adjusted her blouse before punching him lightly on the arm. "And since you oh so proudly told my father about all my favorites, you better pick the right kind of flowers."

"No roses, I know." There was a clear hint of pride in his voice. Of course it was all thanks to a certain Brit who told him everything he needed to now to get by. But Julchen didn't need to hear that.

"How _did_ you know? I don't remember telling you anything." A raise of a brow and the crossing of her arms meant one thing—Julchen wasn't going anywhere till she found out. Of course Lovino didn't want to submit to her will again. Not after repeatedly doing so today. He took another small leap of faith—

He claimed her lower lip just long enough for her to loosen up. Once her arms starting de-folding, hands now creeping up on his arms, Lovino brushed his tongue against her lips, pulled away (hesitantly) and in his best efforts, said "I love you, duh. I'm supposed to know."

This time, it was Julchen who was left blinking in surprise. Unlike Lovino earlier, her shock didn't last long and she ended up laughing. So much for putting in his best efforts…

"Right. Of course, hun. Of course." Shaking her head, Julchen was about to dart off, preferably to her bedroom so she can open her laptop again, when something hit her. There was something about Lovino's efforts and expressions today that made the usual Julchen feel… bad about doing something. Or saying something.

"You win today, you know?" She said out of the blue.

Lovino was already heading to the kitchen, about to prepare something for himself since he barely ate anything he liked during the duration of the stay of Julchen's family. But the statement sent his attention flying back to where it formerly was—at no one else but Julchen Beilscmidt.

"Huh?" He asked, absolutely confused. Although the context of him winning didn't seem that bad.

"Oh. You know. You took one for the team and actually pulled through…" Taking backward steps, Julchen slowly made it to their bedroom door. "… and I figured since you did, I should make it up to you for last time."

A signature smirk confirmed the hints that seemed like jokes in Lovino's head. A trap. Definitely a trap. The moment he takes a step towards her, she'd do something like pull away or insult him again.

Yet even so, he was already itching to take his third leap of faith today.

Since he was taking so long to move forward, even as she already opened the door, Julchen ran a hand across her face before crossing her arms and bluntly saying, "Sex. Now."

Walking over to where he stood frozen, Julchen just reminded herself it was her fault for teasing him constantly that he got used to the idea of her never being serious even in the physical aspects of their fake relationship. "Period was over yesterday, just so you know." She told him without even a hint of embarrassment before she dragged him to their bedroom. Right before the door closed, she whispered to herself, just loud enough for Lovino to hear, "Let's see if you _really_ know my favorites."

* * *

**Word Count**: 1,819

* * *

**Author's notes**: THIS STORY WILL LIVE ON!

Oh, maaan. Remind me not to start multichaptered fics before the term starts? HAHA! Anyway, I'm suppose to be sleeping since I have a busy day ahead but the idea for this just came and I figured- oh, hey. It's been months. Why the fuck not?

Admittedly the original chapter for this was suppose to cover Jul's old man and her brothers' + their obviously crey crey visit. BUT. The inspiration on it died when my file got corrupted months ago and it just sucks to repeat everything, okay? I figured, why not go for a different burst of inspiration? Maybe I'm just tryin to fill the prumano void in my heart but heeeey, have some romance. sort of.

And Vino finally gets some lovin! Give our boy a pat and a cake that says 'Congratulations' ;)

Of course, I can't add anything beyond since according to 's rules, explicit love scenes are bad. And so I'll stick with light descriptions and curtain calls (is that the proper term? I just know it's about curtains)

And wow I'm awfully chatty. That's cause I'm tired and it's 3 something in the morning and I have classes at 7. So. Yes.

So the reason behind is finally hinted. YES. FINALLY. But I don't feel like revealing just yet ;) Might try actually rewriting what happened during the Beilschmidts' visit OR I can go back to Arthur OR I actually produce a decent chapter? Who knows!

I entertained myself with this chapter and hopefully, to whoever is still reading this, you'll enjoy it too! Do know I'm still planning on continuing this along with my other multichapters.

Next on my update is from a different fandom though. Definitely not Hetalia. Or KHR. Take a wild guess? :

Anyway, till next time!

**PS:** I'm taking a poll of sorts. I'm thinking of straying from my messy form of writing and use POVS. Like one chapter will be pure Julchen's side and one would be pure Lovino. Or in one chapter they take turns and theirs an actual indication. not random oh hey those are Vino's thoughts. That one must be Juls. Wait, who's cursing?

IDEK, forgive me, I lack sleep. Don't forget to drop a review - they make my day, I swear!


End file.
